dragonsriotingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu/Rōsen no Gyō
Rōsen no Gyō (狼穿の形, lit. '' Way of the Wolf Pelt'') is one of the Ways of Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu. This technique utilizes the user's powerful leg strength to increase mobility and use several attacks. Like the wolf, the user can also enhance one's sense of smell. Techniques *'Raihyō Sōku' (雷漂走駆, lit. Swift Free Run): A technique that increases the user's mobility, Rintaro first used it to escape from his classroom after the session was over. Ayane noted that he was moving so fast that the other students didn't even notice him before she herself lost track of his position.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 8 *'Gansai Suida'(岩砕水雫, lit. Stone Breaking Water Droplets): Taking advantage of any large amount of water present, the user kicks the water with enough strength and accuracy that the individual droplets hit the opponent's vital areas, rendering them incapable of movement. Rintaro displayed enough skill with this technique to hit both Keiko and Makoto simultaneously.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 33-34At the same time however, these droplets also hit several water pipes causing them to be destroyed, showing considerable power in the technique.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 2, page 35 *'Spider' (巣端隠駄): A simple mobility technique, the user is able to position themselves in the corner of a room's ceiling to avoid detection. By using his hands and feet and pressing them equally against the surfaces of the two walls, he is able to seemingly stick to them like a spider. Rintaro first used this technique to avoid Ayane, Keiko and Makoto in his bedroom.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 3, page 5 *'Bat': A variation of the Spider move in which he just uses his feet to hang upside-down from a ceiling or from a tree limb.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 11, page 19 *'Raijin Raijin' (雷神来迅, lit. Swift Approach of the Lightning God): The "ultimate form" of Rōsen no Gyō, it allows the user to move with enough speed to dodge lightning bolts. Rintarou makes use of this technique during the Bakugyaku Festival to allow him and Kyouka to dodge a lightning bolt that strikes the stage on which they are standing.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 13, page 26 *'Hyadain' (某音楽家, lit. Some Musician): A technique that allows the user to cast a magical wave to completely freeze masses of water. Actually a technique in Rintaro's imagination. A reference to the Kacrack spell from Dragon Quest game series. *'Shūkyū Futsuka' (臭嗅払香, lit. Odor-Sniffing Scent Selector): Though somewhat disgusting, by shoving a small sample up his nose and inhaling deeply, Rinataro can actually track a subject by scent, much like a hunting dog or wolf.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 16, page 30 *'Gansai Shūda' (岩砕蹴弾, lit. Rock-Crushing Bullet Kick): An extremely destructive kick which can completely slice through a building in an instant.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 19, page 13 *'Nagareboshi Ginga'(流星銀河, lit. Galactic Meteor): Rintaro rolls himself like a meteor coming down and releases devastating punch that can knock a powerful bear like a forest demon-head sexy helmet through multiple trees.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 20, page 28 *'Chipdale' (歯一歯二(チップデール), lit. One Tooth, Two Tooth):Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 44, pages 20-21 The technique name is a reference to Disney characters Chip'n'Dale Gallery Ch2RaihyoSoku.png|Rintaro dodging girls Ch2GansaiSuida.png|Rintaro's Gansai Suida Ch3Spider.png|Rintaro using Spider Shuukyuu Futsuka.png|Rintaro using Shūkyū Futsuka Gansai Shuuda.png|Rintaro using Gansai Shūda Nagareboshi Ginga.png|Rintaro using Nagaboshi Ginga RKS Bat.png|Rintaro using Bat Raijin Raijin.png|Rintaro using Raijin Raijin Hyadain.png|Rintaro using Hyadain References Category:Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu